Happy birthday
by VerlorenFate
Summary: Birthday gift owo)b


**Welp, happy late birthday q.q I own nothing and ish so sorry q.q**

 **RS**

 **CN**

 **failed attempt q.q I'm horrible at capturing characters OTL once again sorry!**

 **Step 10: Raven**

"Raven!" Cried Elsword as he stumbled into his friend's room, his eyes frantic as he held scraps of paper in his arms. Panic was stamped across his face as his words began to mold itself into gibberish. Out from everything that he just spluttered out, the only words that Raven could catch was, "Birthday" "death" "Eve" and "food". Even so, Raven could only think bitterly that it was too early for him to be dealing with this mess.

"Give me a few minutes," he grumbled out, his hands itching to just grab his pillow and throw it like a bomb towards the red head that was still spluttering nonsense by his door.

Raven thought himself to be a decent friend, one that was there to help out anyone from his small group of friends whenever they required the help. It was a fact that he took pride in. So despite how his heart longed to just kick the red head out, he just couldn't.

"Alright, so what is it?"

 **Step 9: Rena**

"Rena!" Screamed Elsword as he threw himself to the elf, his eyes watering as he held a small scrap of paper tightly, with the rest of the pieces fluttering in a mess behind him. His mind was a wreck, panic was still gripping hold of him, despite the solid advice that Raven gave him. But he couldn't pull that off! He wasn't some man that has gone through lord knows what.

"Ah, Elsword," blinked Rena with surprise, her hands juggling a few plates carefully, as well as a glass cup. The oven behind her was roasting up the fresh 'fish' that they gathered from Lanox recently.

"Help me!" Pleaded Elsword as the elf looked at him with curiosity, her head tilting to the side slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"Eve's birthday!" Sobbed Elsword lightly, his eyes glancing at the small scraps of what was her birthday present," I didn't forget. But..."

 **Step 8: Aisha**

"Get out you creep!" Screeched Aisha as she punted the boy out from her room, her face flushed slightly as she grabbed her wand. "The next time you do this I'll turn you into a frog!"

The threat stunned Elsword as he sat on the ground with a gaping mouth. "You can turn people in to frogs?" He asked with shock lacing through his voice whilst Aisha just stared at him blankly.

"Why are you even here?" She muttered quietly as Elsword quickly got his mind together, his hands holding only a few scraps of paper that was brightly coloured, decorated with some words in fancy font.

"I need to get another present for Eve!"

 **Step 7: Elsword**

"Life is cruel." Were the only words that Elsword could think of as he sat in his room, casting runes out of boredom and despair. His eyes just stared at the soft colour of blue that came from the ice rune he recently casted before falling back into his bed with a thump.

She already has everything that his mind could think of. And when he finally managed to get something that was rare, special, unique- just like her - it just... Broke.

 **Step 6: Elesis**

Knocking the door of her brother's bedroom, she glanced inside. He was still moping about the gift and the chilly air within the area gave her the hint that he'd been casting runes as a distraction recently, or was still doing so.

"I'm coming in," she indicated, allowing him a few seconds before walking in. His room was bright red, with a shelf or so of magic books that he would always claim to read one day, whilst his sword was littered to the ground carelessly.

"I honestly can't think of what to get her now," he mumbled, more so to himself than to his sister.

"Oh?" Asked Elesis as she plopped herself on his bed next to him, her eyes staring at the collection of books on the shelf before her.

"I asked Raven but he said to go ask Glaive! Glaive! Do you know how creepy he is? And then he told me to as, Rena, and so I did. She told me to write a love song, but do you remember how my singing is like? Aisha just kicked me out before I could even ask her, and when I did, she just sighed and called me a brat!" He grumbled out, his eyes darkening as he sat slouched.

Patting his head, Elesis smirked as she pointed towards the books that laid on the shelf. "Has Eve ever experience the wonder of snow?"

 **Step 5: Add**

"What is it brat?" Asked Add monotonously as he typed away rapidly on the hologram screen, his eyes focusing on the code he was typing up as Elsword stood before him grinning.

"I've got a message from Elesis," he declared as the scientist glanced towards him for a split second before his eyes were trained back to the hologram, with his dynamos whizzing around him.

"And what is it?" He asked with hardly interest lacing in his voice.

"That you have to be in the forest by 6pm or you won't see any of your dynamos for the next week."

 **Step 4: Chung**

"Did you finally get a present for her?" Asked Chung as he walked towards Elsword with a small smile, his hands carrying a half eaten birthday cake that was over with cling foil.

"Yup," he cheered lightly," but I need you to be in the forest at six."

"Sure," replied Chung as he placed the cake onto one of the desktops in the kitchen. "I'm glad that you won't be avoiding her now, I think that she was a bit sad because of that."

Staring at Chung with wide eyes, Elsword just stood still as Chung finished his thought," I think that she missed you."

 **Step 3: Ara**

"I baked cookies!" Beamed Ara as she held up a fresh batch of warm cookies from the oven as Elsword quickly walked towards her.

"Ara! This is very urgent," declared Elsword with steel like eyes as the girl stared with shock at him. "I need you to be at the forest at six, alright?" He ordered, trying to do his best to sound like Raven when there was something important going on.

"Of course!" Agreed Ara, not even knowing what she was agreeing to as she watched Elsword nod his head before dashing off. But as she stared back at her batch of cookies, she noticed that three of them were missing.

 **Step 2: Lu**

"I won't do it unless you pay me with cake."

 **Step 1: Ciel**

"Please Ciel!" Begged Elsword as the butler stared at the boy from his lady's side, his face showing no clear emotion as he stared at Elsword with his haunting blue eyes.

Glancing towards Lu, Ciel then looked back to the boy, his lips forming into a dim frown before turning into a small smile.

"I won't do it unless you pay me with cake."

Staring at the butler with a blank expression, Elsword felt the urge to face palm, as he nodded his head. "Well quoted," he muttered as he walked out of the room.

 **Goal:**

"Where are you taking me?" Asked Eve as she felt the heat radiate from Elsword's hands as he gently pulled her towards the old forest. The sunset gave the area a warm glow as the colours of leaves reminded her of a gentle treasure.

"It's a surprise," answered Elsword softly with a smile as he continued walking, with the sound of leaves crunching following their every step.

"You've been avoiding me today," stated Eve as she felt the sudden stop in Elsword's steps before he began walking again, his face light pink as he laughed nervously.

"Sorry about that."

Wide eyed, Eve felt her lips part slightly with awe as she stared at the sudden falling flakes that appeared before her eyes. The bitter cold feeling of them was familiar to some degree, but the beauty of them was capturative. Glancing towards the boy who stood next to her, she felt her eyes soften as she stared at the glowing sun before her, covering the world with its warm glow.

"I couldn't think of the right gift for you I guess. Well.. I did, but then that idea failed," muttered Elsword lightly, his eyes focused on the nasod queen as a small smile lit his face.

"Happy birthday!" Cheered the gang as they emerged from the bushes, their hands coated with gloves as flakes of snow decorated their hair as they beamed towards the birthday girl.

"When I think about it, the snow suites you perfectly. You were so cold, but so beautiful," uttered out Elsword, his face blushing with every single second as he felt Eve's eyes on him.

Tilting her head to the side, Eve just stared at him.

"You're blushing."

"No! No I'm not!"


End file.
